


Words and actions

by sloganeer



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-15
Updated: 2003-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never feel more Smallville then when I'm sitting on this porch swing with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and actions

**Author's Note:**

> for ljuser=iamsweetdee. Prompt: porch, ring.

Lex sighs. Everything is quiet and dark, and leaning back against his chest, Clark can feel and hear every one of Lex's breaths.

"What?"

"Nothing." When Lex laughs, it's a warm rush through Clark's body. "It's just, I never feel more Smallville then when I'm sitting on this porch swing with you."

"We'll have to get Dad to build one for the penthouse."

"Maybe."

Clark's not exactly sure how long they've been outside. Dinner was in Metropolis at Lex's favourite steakhouse - Jonathan's favourite now, too - after the afternoon graduation ceremony. Now they're back in Smallville for the weekend before they had to catch a plane to Lex's graduation present.

"Are you doing that contemplating the future schtick?"

Clark twists his neck to look up at Lex. "Now's as good a time as any. What do you think porch swings are for?"

"Not sex, apparently."

Lex's arms are wrapped tight around Clark's middle, all about comfort except for the one hand sneaking underneath his shirt. It's hot after hours of being tangled up with Clark's, and cold where Lex's ring is worn. Clark pushes back against Lex and up against his hand, then twists around to pin him to the seat.

"You know, my parents are probably watching." He kisses Lex anyway.

"They're probably not."

It's a little uncomfortable, lying there between Lex's legs on the porch swing not nearly big enough for the two of them. But Clark's ready to go now.

"Time for bed?" Lex asks, nudging Clark up from his chest.

"Can we go to the castle?"

"Sure. I just thought you wanted this weekend on the farm."

"I know, but..." He picks up Lex's hand, turning his ring. Just looking at it makes decisions easier. "It's time, don't you think?"

"Whenever you're ready, Clark."

Lex turns his wrist over so Clark can see his watch.

"Yeah, maybe a couple more minutes."

Making the decision is easy, but pulling himself up from the porch swing and Lex's warm body is infinitely harder.


End file.
